


Bishops Knife Trick

by sidereus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereus/pseuds/sidereus
Summary: A JayTim fic inspired by the song Bishops Knife Trick by Fall Out Boy





	1. I’m struggling to exist with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's unbetaed so please be kind. Any feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy!

 “It’s me,” Joker yells. “Stop!” Jason doesn’t. He squeezes tighter.

“Jay! Jay please it’s me,” the voice says desperately. The Joker morphs into Tim. Fuck. He’s not in a warehouse anymore. He’s in his apartment, in bed with _Tim._ He jerks his hand away from Tim. There is an angry red mark around his delicate throat. Tim gasps and coughs.

“Fuck...I’m sorry,” Jason mumbles, not looking at him.

“It’s okay. You were having a nightmare,” Tim says with a scratchy voice.

“You should go.” It’s going to be a bad night if he’s already having these dreams.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I could’ve killed you!” Panic is threatening to take over completely. “

You’ve come closer other times,” Tim says, hand still rubbing at his throat. Jason knows he’s trying to be funny. To diffuse the situation but it only makes him angrier.

“It’s not a fucking joke!”

“I know. It’s okay Jay. It was a nightmare. You didn’t actually kill me. I’m okay,” Tim says. The softness in his voice is what sends Jason over the edge. He just tried to fucking _strangle_ Tim because he was having another one of his fucked-up nightmares and Tim is still being patient and goddamn caring. He starts feeling for a weapon, needing the familiar weight to calm him down and tether him to reality. Tim recognizes what he’s doing immediately and knows Jason is beyond comforting. “Alright,” he says putting his hands up, “I’m leaving.”

Jason finally feels the cool metal of his pistol at his fingertips. He expects to feel relief when Tim shuts the door and his hand wraps around the gun but he doesn’t. He readjusts his grip on the weapon, trying to calm his breathing.

Doesn’t work.

Panic rushes through him. _Tim._

He rips the sheets off, jerks open the door, and runs out hoping to catch Tim before he leaves.

Instead of frantically chasing Tim through the hall of the run-down building Jason finds him on the couch, sitting with his arms crossed in front of him, feet on the coffee table and head tipped back. Jason stumbles towards him, gun still in his hand. Tim opens his eyes and turns his attention to Jason.

“Jay,” Tim asks, eyeing the gun, “what’re you doing?”

“Don’t leave,” is all he manages to get out in response.

“I’m not,” Tim says. Jason’s white-knuckle grip on his gun relaxes a little. He sits on the couch next to Tim. “Wanna watch something?”

Jason nods. He’s probably not going back to sleep anyway. Tim puts something on but Jason stares at the floor, not paying attention to anything.

Soon there are soft snores coming from next to him. Jason blinks over to where Tim has fallen back asleep. The red mark around his throat had faded a little but it was definitely going to be bruised. How the fuck can Tim trust him enough to fall back asleep? He has a fucking gun in his hand. Jason nudges Tim.

“What’s wrong,” Tim asks, waking up and turning his head to look at Jason.

“How the fuck can you sleep? I just tried to kill you and I have a gun in my hand,” Jason says, gesturing to Tim’s throat with said gun.

Tim gets a look Jason is very familiar with at this point. It’s a look that Tim gets when he is being very serious and means whatever it is that’s about to come out of his mouth. “I trust you, Jason.”

“I put a Batarang in your _chest_. I _threw_ you off a building. I tried so many times to kill you. I…” Jason says.

“We’ve been over this. It’s all in the past. That wasn’t you.”

“I just tried to strangle you!”

“You were having a _nightmare_ , Jason. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“But I have.”

“No, the fucked-up person you _were_ when you came back from the _dead_ did.”

Tim sighs when Jason doesn’t say anything. “I trust you.”

Jason still doesn’t say anything.

“I love you,” Tim says. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. He felt it for a long time and wasn’t sure he should say anything, he didn’t want to scare Jay, but he seems like he needs to hear it right at this second. “Nothing will change either of those things.”

Jason still doesn’t say anything but he does put his gun down on the coffee table. After a few minutes of tense silence, Jason lays his head in Tim’s lap. Jason watches one of his favorite fictional characters drive with his angel while Tim runs his fingers through Jason’s hair. How did Tim even know what he liked to watch after having nightmares?

“I love you too,” Jason mumbles, barely audible over the engine rumbling on screen. Jason knew Tim still heard him by the way he fingers momentarily stopped running through his hair.

“You don’t have to say it just to say it back,” Tim says, continuing to play with Jason’s hair.

“I know,” Jason says.


	2. And without you

Putting an unconscious Tim on Damian’s lap was the hardest damn thing Jason had to do in a long time. Neither Batman or Robin say anything before the door snaps shut and the Batmobile is screeching down the street.

Goddamn, gang members and their stupid armor-piercing bullets. Jason still hadn’t figured out how Tim knew they were going to shoot him.

Tim had _pushed_ him out of the way.

Tim was shot with a bullet meant for him. Actually, _multiple bullets_.

He yanked off his helmet so he could breathe, grateful for the cowl that still hid his eyes. He had to get to the cave. Tim _had_ to be okay.

Jason parked his bike and took a steadying breath. His hands were shaky in a way they hadn’t been since way before the pit. Dread had settled in his stomach on the ride here.

“What happened,” Bruce grinds out in greeting.

“Where’s Tim,” Jason asks. The cave has changed so much since he was Robin and he never has a reason to go further in or he would just blow right past Bruce and straight to Tim. He _had_ to see Tim.

“Answer me, Jason,” Bruce says, stepping closer to Jason.

“We were ambushed and Tim got shot. Exactly what I said over comms when calling for help,” Jason says. His patience is wearing thin. He _needs_ to see Tim. Now. Why wouldn’t he let Jason see him? “Oh my god. You think I fucking shot him, don’t you?”

Bruce doesn’t say anything in response.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“You’ve done it before,” Bruce points out.

“Fuck off!” Jason runs a hand through his hair. “Where is Tim? I need to see him” Jason says.

“I don’t think you should see him,” Bruce says. Jason brushes his fingertips along his guns. He is not above fighting his way to Tim.

“That’s enough,” Dick says stepping between the two, “Tim’s this way. Alfred is working on him.”

\--

Jason hasn’t felt this angry since right after the pit. Volatile. That’s what he is right now. Looking at Tim, all pale and helpless, laying in the cave’s medic bay and severely wounded would’ve given him such satisfaction before. Now though…

Now all it did was open a chasm in his chest that ached. Just the thought of losing Tim had him teetering on the edge of panic.

He had to do _something_. He picked up his helmet and ran for his bike. Those gang members needed to be hunted down.

\--

“I thought you were working with the Bats now! Red Robin doesn’t kill,” the gang member cowering on the ground is yelling. He was attempting to escape the same fate his five other friends had.

The Red Hood stays silent as he walks toward the pathetic man on the ground.

"Please," the man begs.

“Red Robin would tell me to spare you but thanks to your gang he isn’t here,” Hood says, mechanical voice filtering out his unending rage. He finishes the man off, blood splattering on his boots. His phone starts ringing.

“Yeah,” he said as a greeting.

“Jason get your ass over here.” Great another lecture from Dick. If he wasn’t so desperate for news on Tim he never would’ve answered.

“Fuck off. They deserve what they got. I’ll be there when I’m done.” Just two more members to go. Almost the whole branch of this gang wiped off the face of the earth. He hasn’t been this bloody in a long time. It’s actually starting to scare him how much he is enjoying this.

“Tim’s awake and he’s asking for you,” Dick says before Jason can end the call. _Fuck._

“Why didn’t you start with that? I thought you were calling to lecture me. I-” Jason began.

“I know little wing,” Dick says interrupting him, “just get over here.” He hangs up the phone and looks around the warehouse he had tracked the gang to. There were so many bodies. Panic begins to work its way into Jason now. Tim would be so angry when he found out he killed people. Tim was going to hate him.

All he could do now was see Tim before he found out what he had done. He sprints down the street after the final gang members. With two final gunshots he was done and on his way back to his bike as fast as he can go. He _had_ to see Tim. He _had_ to know he was okay. As long as Tim was _alive_ Jason could deal with Tim hating him.

\--

“I just want to call Jay. I promise I won’t do any work,” Tim says. Jason is attempting to calm himself down in the hallway before going in. He already cleaned off most of the blood and he doesn’t want Tim to see him still simmering with anger. Having Dick hovering over his goddamn shoulder is not helping. Luckily, they moved Tim to his old room so at least Jason could slam a door in Dick’s face when he calmed himself down enough to go in.

“Master Dick has already called him,” Alfred says firmly.

“He wouldn’t have answered that call! You can take the phone back as soon as I’m done talking to him. Please Alfred,” Tim begs. Jason can hear the heart monitor jump with Tim’s distress. He’s heard enough.

“I’m here baby bird,” Jason says walking into Tim’s view. The relief on Tim’s face makes Jason’s heart stumble. They stare at each other. Tim’s face has scratches on it and his eyes have smudges of dark purple underneath. “Look like hell,” he says still at the threshold.

“Thanks,” Tim says, mouth quirking up just a bit.

“How’s he doing Alf,” Jason asks, eyes not leaving Tim’s face for a second.

“Master Timothy is doing just fine. He needs rest though.” Alfred finishes gathering whatever he had brought into the room with him. “I’ll leave you two. If you need anything just call,” Alfred says.

“Thank you,” Tim says as Jason says “thanks.”

Jason moves into the room to get out of Alfred’s way. The silence stretches between them. Jason can hear Dick in the hall shifting on his feet, wanting to come in and do _something_ for Tim. Jason closes the door and walks to sit on the edge of Tim’s bed.

“Did you kick poor Dickie outta here,” Jason asks. Tim glances toward the door.

“Yeah. He was getting too antsy.” Jason isn’t sure what to say or do. They fall into silence again.

“What were you thinking,” Jason asks.

“I was hoping I would get to skip a lecture since I almost died,” Tim says with a smile.

“Well I’m not going to lecture you but what were you thinking? You pushed me out of the way instead of just saying take cover or something. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Tim looks away from the glare Jason is giving him. Jason waits for an answer.

“Thank god it’s me and not you,” Tim finally says after a long time. The raw honesty slaps the glare right off of Jason’s face.

“Babybird...” Jason doesn’t know what to say to that. “Fuck...I... you almost...” Jason can’t even finish the goddamn sentence.

“I know,” Tim says. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing for you to apologize for. Just don’t do that shit again.” Tim huffs a small laugh.

“I’ll try,” Tim says and Jason guesses that it’s the best he’s going to get. “Alfred said you wouldn’t eat anything he offered you” Tim says breaking the comfortable silence.

“Wasn’t hungry,” Jason shrugged.

“He also said you snapped at Bruce,” Tim says slowly, like saying Bruce’s name will have Jason running out the door.

“Course I did. He was being an asshole,” Jason says with a shrug.

“I-” Tim is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Yes?”

“Can I come in,” Dick asks from the other side. Tim looks over at Jason.

“Up to you,” he mouths to Tim.

“Sure,” Tim says. Dick opens the door. Tim tenses up.

“How are you doing,” Dick asks cheerfully.

“I’m fine. Just like I told you ten minutes ago Dick,” Tim says.

“Aww come on Timbo, Dickie just wants to smother you with big brother affection,” Jason says smiling at Tim. Both Tim and Dick ignore him.

“I’m about to leave for work and I just wanted to say bye.”

“Bye. Have a great time at work,” Tim says with a tight smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay Tim,” Dick says, smiling back at Tim. Jason sees Tim’s expression falter a little bit. “Nice to see you again little wing.”

With that Dick is back out the door and it’s Jason and Tim again.

“I’m tired. Are you going to stay around or are you going out.” Tim asks, worried expression flashing across his face so fast that had Jason not known Tim so well he would’ve missed it. There is no way in hell he is leaving here.

“Get some rest, Tim. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Jason says, taking a seat in the chair he dragged to Tim’s bedside. Tim nods and settles down in the bed more. Jason sinks down in the chair and watches Tim for a minute. Jason has never been happier at hearing a heartbeat in his life.

Tim saying thank god it’s me not you replays over and over in Jason’s head. Jason gets it. He would die trying to save Tim too.

He falls asleep listening to Tim’s heartbeat on the monitor.


	3. But I’m yours until the earths crumbles and the heavens roll away

"I'm not having this conversation again," Jason says into the dark. He knows Tim is pouting there somewhere.

"That was unnecessary and you know it," Tim says. Jason turns on the light and finds Tim, still in his uniform, leaning against the wall across from him.

"They were human traffickers Tim, they deserved what they got," Jason says, starting to strip out of his armor.

“Bruce is going to have a fit,” Tim says. He sighs and starts stripping out of his own uniform. There are moments like this where Jason wonders if Tim puts up a fight just to put on a show.

“B is always throwing a fit when it comes to me,” Jason says, smiling. “Especially when it comes to anything to do with me and you Babybird.”

“Touché,” Tim says smiling back at him. Jason has seen Tim go up against Bruce in several arguments over working and being with him and he is sure there has been many more he hasn’t been a part of.

“Thank you for putting up with that for me,” Jason says, the words leaving his mouth without permission. Tim fumbles with his gauntlet.

“Of course, Jay,” Tim says, confusion flickering over his face. “I would put up with anything for you.” Jason can tell in the tiny upturn in the corner of Tim’s lips that he wants to laugh at Jason for being dense about something that is annoyingly obvious. He has seen that look too many times to count.

“Even arguing with Batman about every little thing,” Jason asks. A person can only take so much right?

“I would take on the whole Justice League for you,” Tim says.

“Even Wonder Woman” Jason asks.

“It would most likely kill me but yes,” Tim says with a smile. Jason laughs.

“Yeah probably,” Jason says. He didn’t know what else to say after that so they continued undressing in silence.

\--

“Want burgers,” Tim asks, poking his head into the bathroom where Jason will hear him.

“Yes,” Jason says. “From that place down the street with…”

“I know,” Tim says leaving the bathroom. Jason just stands under the shower for a few minutes wondering exactly how he ended up here. Here with someone who knew where his favorite burger came from and how he liked it. Here with someone who trusted and loved him. Here with someone who he was so in love with.

Tim was sitting on the couch with Supernatural pulled up and ready to play on the tv when Jason got out of the shower. “The burgers should be here any minute,” Tim says not looking up from his tablet.

“Thank god for delivery,” Jason says flopping down on the couch and grabbing a beer from the coffee table. It’s only after he takes a sip that he realizes that Tim had taken them out just for him. He watches Tim as he finishes whatever he is working on now. Tim had set up his favorite show to watch, ordered burgers from his favorite place, and brought out beers for him. “Babybird,” Jason says.

“Yeah,” Tim asks finally looking up and making eye contact. _Damn_ , he was in love with him.

“You’re the best,” Jason says. The smile Tim gives him is the highlight of his night.


End file.
